


Bart Allen and Irey West: Fastest Alive #1. Training Day.

by TheHaven



Series: Flash and Kid Flash: Fastest Alive [1]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: With Wally West losing his speedforce power, he decides to retire the mantle and pass it on to Bart Allen, with Wally’s daughter, Irey West, the new Kid Flash.





	Bart Allen and Irey West: Fastest Alive #1. Training Day.

Bart Allen and Irey West: Training Day.

Its a chilly November morning, most of Keystone city hasn’t even woken up, except one Irey West, “Meet me here at 8 sharp.” Said her older cousin, Bart Allen, the new protector of the Twin Cities. Wally had, in the latest multiverse shattering crisis, used up all of his speedforce energy to do his part in saving everything that ever was. Whiiiiiich led him to giving the mantle of fastest man alive to Bart Allen, his hyper active cousin. Was it a good choice? Probably not. Would he do his best to teach Irey to control her newfound speed? If he didn’t, Wally told Bart he’d strangle him. So.........  
“‘eight ‘o clock sharp’, he says” she mutters to herself, shes freezing! She’s already been here since 7:45, (being late is bad, thats what Dad says.) And still no sign of Bart. ugh. She can’t believe he used to her favorite relative. A buzz comes from her phone, a text from dad.

“He there yet?”  
“What do you think?”  
“Sigh.... you might wanna go find him. Knowing Bart he’s probably sidetracked with 30 other things”  
Irey sighed and put her phone back in her jacket pocket. Where did Bart even live? Does he still crash with Tim and Kon? Or did he finally get a apartment?  
“Well.... only one way to find out.” She said as she took off her jacket to reveal her brand new Kid Flash uniform. She got down and assumed a runner’s stance and was off. The world blurs around her as she zooms around neighborhoods, apartment complexes, Titans Tower too. Bart sure likes to hang out there, even though he’s not a Titan anymore. He’s The Flash now. God.... Why isn’t he responsible like her?

He’s nowhere. Nowhere to be found! Why is he like this!? Whatever, she had homework to finish anyway. She ends her fruitless search with a sprint home. Maybe tomorrow she thinks to herself. She makes her way to the front door and...  
Oh, come on.  
“Bart?!”  
He’s right there, in full Flash uniform, with his cowl off, drinking a soda on the couch.  
“Oh, hey Irey! What’s up?”  
“We were supposed to practice! At eight AM sharp! You told me that!!”  
“Huh? Ooooooh... why would i say AM? Thats way too early for me. I meant PM, jeez kid”  
Wally sat next to Bart on the couch with his hand holding his head, trying not to laugh.  
“Now you know what i had to deal with. Good luck!”  
“Ugh!! The new protector of the Twin Cities, everyone!! Can’t even be bothered to FIGURE OUT WHEN TO PRACTICE!! UGH!!!!”  
Frustrated, Irey stomps up to her room. Marching past Jai, who was walking down the stairs with hand held game in hand.

“Man...... uncle Bart, now you know what i deal with, have fun.”


End file.
